


An Unlikely Pair

by lotusdragon



Category: Shantae (Video Games), half genie hero
Genre: F/F, Fluff, shantae is too innocent, she gets KITH, they're kinda ooc my bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusdragon/pseuds/lotusdragon
Summary: Rottytops wants to confess to Shantae, but Shantae doesn't exactly get the gist of it... so Rotty demonstrates it to her.
Relationships: Rottytops/Shantae (Shantae)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	An Unlikely Pair

**Author's Note:**

> hi. i didnt proofread this too much, im way too exhausted for that, lol. anyways there is a massive lack of shantae x rottytops content so id just like to throw this out there, okay bye lol  
> oh yeah this also takes place after the events of half genie hero <3

It was another day in Scuttle Town.

Warm, inviting rays of sun shined through Shantae’s cozy little abode, gently placing themselves upon the sleeping half-genie as she dozed comfortably. On the other hand, coastal birds would fly to and fro, occasionally perching themselves on her window and wailing about. The bustling sound of merchants and inhabitants could faintly be heard from the distance, acting as some kind of wake-up call for the girl, yet she refused to stir. Shantae was tucked underneath a warm duvet, which she exactly didn’t need, considering that she lived in such a tropical climate, yet she paid no mind to it. She tossed around subconsciously, groaning to herself before finally waking up. It hadn’t yet occurred to her that someone, or something was banging her door in short bursts, and when she had finally noticed, she panicked and began scrambling out of bed. 

“J-just a moment!!” the half-genie yelled out, trying to put her house slippers on. Almost immediately after she replied, the banging got louder, and Shantae squeaked in surprise. She ditched the slippers, running completely barefoot to her door before opening it rapidly. A flurry of green whizzed past her, and soon enough, she was being tightly held- or rather, hugged.

“Snack caaakes~!” the individual exclaimed, twirling the poor groggy girl around.

“Wha? W-who..?” Shantae looked up to see who was holding her, and her eyes lit up upon seeing her familiar zombie friend. “Rottytops!” she cried, hugging her back with the same amount of force. However, it didn’t take her too long to realize what her friend had said just prior. “Hey! I told you not to call me that..”

“Oh come on, let me just have my fun.” Rotty put her down and booped Shantae’s forehead.

“I know... but still! Ugh, here, come in.”

With that, the two girls strode inside, closing the door behind them. Rottytops promptly pulled up one of Shantae’s dining chairs, and, without hesitation, turned it around to sit in it backwards. “So, um.. has anything interesting happened lately? Any sign of Risky or something?” Rottytops said, her voice much softer than earlier. She laid her head on the top of the chair as she awaited a response.

“Nope! It’s been smooth sailing for a long while now.” Shantae pulled up a chair herself, sitting in it comfortably and scooting right next to her friend. “It’s been kind of boring lately though… the last time I had some proper adventuring was when we went on that ‘Zombie Caravan’ trip.” Rotty’s eyes widened when the genie mentioned the little personal adventure the two went on.

“You.. really liked the trip?”

“I did! It was terrifying, but at least I had you.”

Rotty’s breath hitched in her throat. “Oh, wow… Shantae, I-” she muttered underneath her breath, clearly shocked.

“Hey, why’d you come over anyways? Need something?”

Rottytops fidgeted around in her seat, scratching the back of her neck. “Oh, um. I just wanted to tell you something, is all.”

“Mm? What is it, Rottytops?”

“I like you. A lot.”

There was an awkward silence. Rotty could just feel the seconds ticking away, the heaviness of the air, and the sweat dripping down the side of her face. She thought that what she had said was a mistake, and that she shouldn’t have said anything after all. What if she had compromised their friendship? What if her feelings aren’t returned? What if-

“Oh! Well, I like you too!”

All the worry washed away from the zombie girl’s mind as soon as she heard those very words. “Y-you do? I mean, you like me?”

Shantae nodded excitedly. “Yes, of course I like you! You’re one of my best friends, after all! I know you can be sly and mischievous at times, but that doesn’t make you any less of a great friend.”

Dread filled Rotty’s stomach once more. “O-oh! But.. Shantae..” she looked down, sighing. “I.. I like you as more than just a friend.”

Shantae looked dumbfounded. “Huh? What do you mean?”  
“I… I love you. I really do love you. I want to be more than just a friend.” Rottytops looked back up, facing Shantae. “Do.. you understand what I mean?”

“Um.. not really..” Shantae confessed, looking to the side and turning away. “I’m not exactly sure what you’re getting at..”

“Here.”

Without any hesitation, Rottytops turned her chair back around to sit in it properly. She leaned in, gently grabbed Shantae’s chin, and pulled her towards herself, giving her a soft, tender kiss on the lips. The two stayed like that for a few moments, closing their eyes and embracing each other before Rotty pulled away. Shantae’s face was bright red when Rotty opened her eyes, and she giggled.

“I-I didn’t even know that two girls could do that… I thought that only boys were supposed to be with girls…” Shantae remarked nervously. Rottytops full-blown laughed at this, clutching her stomach.

“Oh, Shantae! You’re off saving the world so much that you didn’t even know that was okay.”

“If I knew, I would have told you my feelings earlier.. I don’t like any boys around here, and don’t even get me started with Bolo. Oh, what would Uncle Mimic think about me being with you?”

“That’s okay! I’m sure that he wouldn’t mind, as long as you’re happy, right?”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Rottytops put her arm around Shantae, pulling her close. “You really feel the same way about me, then?”

Shantae put both of her arms around Rotty in response. “Of course I do.”

Rottytops’ face flushed a deep crimson. “I’m so glad, snack cakes..” 

Shantae pouted at the sudden pet name, but giggled afterwards. “Maybe it’s okay for you to call me that now, huh?”

“Not like it didn’t stop me in the first place before I kissed you.”

The two laughed at that, then embraced each other for a long while. Rottytops was glad that she finally had confessed, and she knew that she made the right decision. This was going to be the start of a wonderful relationship.


End file.
